


Silver Pixels, Silver Foxes

by shenanigan_manifesto



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Slapping, Smut-ish, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenanigan_manifesto/pseuds/shenanigan_manifesto
Summary: V's shaken out of his pseudoendotrizine trance to find himself in the throes of foreplay with the one and only Rogue Amendiares. Perhaps if he didn't say anything, she'd never even know...
Relationships: Male V/Rogue Amendiares
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Silver Pixels, Silver Foxes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klowntatorship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klowntatorship/gifts).



> This is a gift for my friend Sog! Please check out their other work, ESPECIALLY thier circa-2011 Johnny fic here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694090

V shuttered out of darkness as his unwanted passenger slipped out of control. It was always disorienting, the slow fade from one consciousness to the next like waking from a binge into painful sobriety. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, flexing his toes and trying to get his bearings. To his surprise, however, he was not flat on his back in a seedy motel or face-down at a table in the Santo Domingo Caliente’s. 

No, no… This time, he heard the soft moans of none other than Rogue Amendiares, queen of the Afterlife herself, as she pawed at his chest. Her lips were on his neck, legs wrapped around his middle, the two of them flush up against a broken-down car as  _ Bushido X _ blasted on the screen behind him.

“What?” He murmured, throwing his eyes open to the blurry neon of the drive-in.

“I said, I’ve waited for this for a long time, Johnny.”

Oh fuck.

“I-” He tried to speak but she quieted him with her mouth, her eager tongue sliding along his lips. 

This wasn’t right at all, and V felt himself starting to panic. This was supposed to be Johnny’s date. And by the looks of it, it was going pretty fucking well. What happened? Why did he slip away so fast? The pseudoendotrizine should have lasted at least another couple of hours.

“Rogue-”

“Shh.” She hushed him with her finger to his lips. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you, who you are that you suddenly care about someone like V. But it’s ok. It sounded like he wanted you to have this. This is one chance we won’t ever get back.”

V nodded, tipping his head to her and colliding their lips once more. Her kisses were incredibly intense; he almost had to break to catch his breath. Passion built from 54 years of unresolved emotions met a climax in their wet mouths. She slid her hands through V’s hair, pulling him even closer as she squeezed his hips with her legs.

According to Rogue, Johnny knew that he wanted him to have this… whether it was Johnny driving or V… maybe it didn’t matter. The memory would be the same. And it would give Rogue the resolution that she had been looking for. 

It would be a lie to say he had never thought about her this way before, watching the tight curves of her body as she strode through the Afterlife conjuring floating, lustful thoughts that stuck along long after he left her presence. In spite of her age, or in fact, helped by it: Rogue was gorgeous. Her bright eyes and incredible figure kept in top shape from her implants. Her domineering tone with him had always commanded his full attention and curiosity. His dick twitched in his pants excitedly as the full realization of what was before him washed through his mind.

Rogue pulled him back by his jacket, her torso making a metallic  _ thump _ against the hood of the car and she splayed them both out. V climbed on top of her and lay a slew of fervent kisses along her neck. His hot breath fanned the slopes and panes of her collarbones. He slid his hand under her arched back, pulling her flush against his body.

“Rogue, you feel amazing…” He murmured into her neck.

“You motherfucker!” Before he knew it, Rogue’s shoe collided with his chest and sent him rolling off of the car to the side.

“Augh!” He grunted as he hit the ground awkwardly, coughing loudly. The pressure point from Rogue’s heel stabbed in his chest and ached. She was on him in an instant, her eyes wide with anger, both her hands wrapped tight around his jacket collar.

“How long has he been gone, huh?” She raised her arm and slapped him hard on the cheek. “Thought you could just pretend to be him and what, pull the wool over my eyes? Get your kicks?”

“No! I- I’m sorry!” V spluttered, tears rising in his eyes as she slapped him again. 

“Sorry?! You’re sorry. Really.”

“He… He hasn’t been gone long. The pills usually take much longer to wear off, I don’t know what happened.” He winced as she raised her hand again. Before swinging it down, she dropped to her knees on his middle, pausing when she felt his still-hard cock pressed into his jeans. “How- how did you know?” He asked, his frantic eyes moving between her threatening hand and her furious expression.

Rogue glared at him, eyes narrowed. “I just knew. Johnny would never be that-” She stopped herself, lowering her hand. Instead, she used it to grip his chin, diving her thumb into the corner of his mouth and forcing his jaw open. She took a long breath, watching him with an unreadable expression and cold eyes. “You’re a good boy, V. I can see that.” The sudden chill in her voice rose goosebumps on his skin. “So why oh why, would you think that you could do this without paying for it?”

“I’n horry-” V tried to say, her thumb pressing further back into his mouth causing him to lose his words. He knew that he could easily overtake her if he felt genuinely threatened; but the way she straddled him and kept his mouth wrenched open was an unexpected state of affairs dripped with absolute, pure hedonism. It was enthralling. He was wrapped around her finger, and not for Johnny’s sake.

“You’re smart, V. You know everything in this business has a price.” Her mouth pucked as she conjured a gob of saliva, spitting it directly past V’s forcibly parted lips. A quick gasp escaped his throat as it hit his tongue, the sweet flavor of her breath mint crawling on his taste buds. The way she made him feel so small had him nearly squirming, boots digging into the dirt. “Are you willing to pay?”

“Yeth ma’am.” He managed, closing his lips over her thumb and sucking greedily. Her eyebrows pressed together, clearly pleased at the reaction she had commanded. V’s eyes swam with overwhelming desire, watching every one of her beautiful freckles blur with his tears.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a oneshot for now! Thanks for reading. I may consider writing more once I'm finished with other projects. :) So let me know if you enjoyed.


End file.
